


Puppy-Kitten!Laura

by EchoGalen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Can't stop the fluff, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fulfillment, begining chapter, viva la fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were!Danny and panther!Carmilla take care of smaller-animal!Laura after a magic mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy this piece so I hope you do too! Trust me, there will be more!

Laura hasn't been to the room in a couple of hours and Carmilla has taken up her position lounging on her bed. Her trusty book is idly in her hands, page flip after page flip conjoined with a huff of annoyance, and she reads it only slightly. Laura should have been back hours ago and she wonders if the wolf has taken her without permission. (Well, she rethinks, it's not like either of them have to ask for permission to see their girlfriend. It's just common fucking curtsey to tell her these things if plans changed.)

Carmilla pulls her leg up and allows her combat boot to sink into her bed while the other lays twitching on the comforter. The agreement they had all come to, Danny and Carmilla butting heads the entire time, was applicable for them all and if she is being honest with herself, it wasn't that bad of a thing. They both shared Laura completely and it was a better situation than letting the tiny girl choose between them. (Carmilla knew she would win if she had to, much as Danny knew she would win hands down.)

Yet they still have a slight arrangement. If one of them wants Laura to themselves rather than watching a movie or dinner date between the three of them, there is a text sent to both girls to assess plans. With some bickering between the two supernaturals but soon Laura will calm them and agree to the private dinner date. But there was always, _always_ , a text sent. So where in the world was her girlfriend?

She makes a face, her senses heightened to alertness, when she feels the slight tug of the comforter move under her butt. Looking down, and putting down her book, Carmilla looks over the side of her bed and sees a small cat playfully growling as it pulled on the blanket.

“Where the hell did you come from, cutie?” she purrs as she bends down, swooping up the kitten with a slight toss in the air, and lets it land on her chest as she lays back down onto the stolen yellow pillow. “You shouldn't do that, little one. Scaring a vampire is hazardous to your health.”

She makes a face when the kitten immediately starts purring, its head brushes against Carmilla's neck and the girl smiles wider. A loud, yet gentle, purr escapes the girl's throat and the kitten seems to enjoy it immensely as it raises up playfully on its hind legs and pounces slightly; its little paws slapping softly against Carmilla's cheek.

Carmilla lets out a soft laugh as she picks up the kitten and holds it above her. She looks at it and quirks an eyebrow. “You have a tail like a dog,” she ponders as she looks to the obviously short and curly tail of the small kitten. “And I've never seen the pattern of fur before.” Looking into the hazel eyes of the dark blonde kitten, she notices the pattern on her fur was more... human made than an act of genetics. It still interested her as one ear was upward like a cats while the other was down, as if taken from a Golden Retriever.

Her thoughts are wiped clean as the kitten tries to escape her grasp, its tiny legs moving up and down swiftly, and she tries to hold back an amused laugh to no avail. The thing is just too cute for its own good.

She lowers it back to her chest and watches as the kitten yawns widely, and Carmilla brings a knuckle to her lips to hide a smile when the kitten tilts over but quickly catches itself. Shaking its head, the kitten looks up to Carmilla and meows.

It was just to damn adorable.

“You can stay here for the night,” Carmilla says, her body turning onto its side and letting the kitten lay in the arch her body makes. “I need another feline, even if you look somewhat like a dog, around. I'm a panther, not a diplomat,” she confesses, her eyes falling as it was at least four in the morning. Time for the vampire to sleep.

+++

Carmilla is rudely awakened by the door to the room banging open and the Dimwit Squad charging in. Less there of, anyways.

“Oh my god, you've found her!” LaFontaine expostulates, looking square at the sleeping cat now somehow positioned just above Carmilla's head.

She rubs her eyes, raising off of the pillow, and looks to the kitten still sleeping soundly on the yellow pillow. “What the hell are you on about?” she asks aggressively before looking to the clock of Laura's computer. “It's six am!”

LaFontaine shakes their head and gulps. “Carmilla that's not just an ordinary cat-dog thing. You see, there was an explosion at the Alchemy club and Laura and I were attending because, well, I needed to totally bring up some awareness about-”

Carmilla shushes them with a deathly glare and asks fervently, “Give it to me short, Science Geek.”

They brush it off and point to the now yawning cat, its little legs stretching in front of it as its tail moved around its body. “That is not just an animal. It's Laura!”

+++

“You call that a nest?” Danny gripes aggressively, her hair falling into her face as she twirls around and glares at Carmilla.

The vampire looks up, her eyes slitting, and she replies, “Better than that crapfest you've got going on there.”

It had been only hours after LaFontaine had barged into the room and told Carmilla of the magic crisis when the Were had picked up the news and made a b-line to the dorm. She had walked in on Carmilla tickling Laura's belly with a elongated nailed hand and had effectively wiped the smile off her face when she did.

“Really?” she had said, her arms crossing over her bosom. When Carmilla did not answer, she continued, “No text. No call. I had to learn what happened to Laura through a distressed LaFontaine going to the library!”

“She does live here, Andronica.”

“See, coming from you I just know that's an insult.”

Carmilla only smirked. “You should educate yourself, wolf. It'll help you keep up.”

Instead of answering, Danny had simply gone and sat on Laura's bed with her arms still crossed. She only sat there for another minute, watching Carmilla play with the kitten, her knuckle being gnawed on happily by the puppy-kitten, before she bitterly said, “So do you at least have a place for her to sleep? Eat? Poop?”

Sighing, Carmilla looks up and replies, “Yes, Annie dear, she's been here all of a few hours and I've gotten her all sorts of nifty things!”

“Fine,” Danny sighs, “let's start with making her a place to sleep then.”

“She has a place to sleep, Amazon.” Her eyes travel to her own bed with the yellow pillow and back to the ginger.

Which is when the amazon had remarked upon the “nest” Carmilla had been subjecting the kitten to.

Carmilla sighs, rolling her eyes, and looks up to Danny as the girl suddenly stands and motions to Laura's bed that she has made a sound space out of.

“You have to give her some type of barrier from the ground or she'll fall!”

“She's not an infant,” Carmilla drawls with a quirk of her eyebrow. Her expression changes when she looks down at the kitten who had climbed out of her lap and was walking around the room, her head tilting exaggeratedly from side to side. Carmilla holds her sides and lets out a rumpus laugh and exclaims, “She's mocking you, dog!”

A growl escapes Danny's throat as she sits back down, her teeth slightly visible as she sneered, as she stares at Carmilla but what she sees in her peripheral stops her. Laura has paused her movements, which led her sitting on Danny's shoes, and her fur was spiked up in fear.

Danny tutted before reaching down and picking the puppy-kitten up gently. Letting her little paws rest on her thighs, she smiles while scratching the back of Laura's left ear and says, “I'm sorry I scared you. Won't happen again, I promise!”

Her words were met with a soft purr from Laura and she smiles widely, her hair falling down in curtains around the small thing. It's little mouth opened, its paws trying to snatch the hair, and Laura tries to snap her little teeth around the beautiful red hair. As all animals, she simply chomps happily before she spits it out and tries to grab another section of locks. Only ending in the same result.

Laura wiggles her back, wedging herself deeper into Danny's thighs, and her paws stretched up into the air.

“She's getting tired,” Danny remarks to no one in particular, especially not Carmilla yet it is still the girl who responds.

“Put her on the pillow,” she demands, pointing toward the yellow pillow on her bed.

Danny's eyes narrow and she places her hand on Laura's belly. “I think the fort I've built her is better than letting her lay unprotected there.”

Carmilla raises up before plopping onto her bed, her arms behind her for support, and she stares at the red head. “Look, I don't want to make waves,” she says, looking to Laura the Cat, “but she likes it more with me.”

“Dream on, Dead Girl. She wouldn't have come to me if she was so happy with you.”

“Fuck you, Werebitch. I think I'd know what's best for the cupcake.” She smirks. “Unlike you who thinks a stupid fort would stop her from getting up and exploring. Cats need their freedom.”

“She's obviously half dog,” Danny retorts.

“I guess that's why you can understand her so well isn't it!”

Danny's throat emitted a terrible snarl, her beast taking control of her for a moment, and her cornflower blue eyes turning a sparkling aurous hue for an instant.

Laura immediately pounces up, her fur on end again, and she let out a tiny hiss, it being made all the cuter as the small sound came out of the tiny thing, and she turns tail and bolts down from Danny's lap. It is almost comical how she runs in a zigzag motion, as if she's anticipating some type of assault from the amazon, and her nails bite into what wood she could to bolt behind Carmilla's back. Her hazel eyes peaked out from round Carmilla and looks at a distraught Danny.

The vampire glances up before she grabs Laura by the scruff of her neck, pulling her a ways until she lays her on her lap and gently massages her fur, and says, “You promised you wouldn't do that again.”

“Oh my god,” Danny yells exasperated, though her heart ached when Laura's small little paws had curled slightly from the movement, “one: screw you! Two: you don't pick her up like that, are you crazy!”

“Just because I'm actually interested in your idiocy, I want to hear the answer to why I shouldn't pick her up like this.”

“Because!”

Carmilla's eyes lowered to half saucers and she urged, “Because..?”

“You could break her neck! You pick her up by the arch of her back you stupid vampire!”

Her mouth gapes open and her eyes slit. “You have got to be kidding me,” she breathes, a half smile on her features. “She's a cat. You do realize this? This is how mothers pick up their infants.”

“Well she's half dog, you could hurt her.”

Carmilla sighs before stating, “Look, the brief friendship I enact with you is purely for the sake of Laura. So instead of ridiculing you, I will simply say that because she is half feline, she'll be perfectly fine. Right?” she asks Laura, lifting her up to her eye level, with a sweet and happy 'meow' as her reply. She smiles up to Danny and asks, “See?”

Danny huffs out a breath, “Can we at least sleep together tonight? I kinda like her so tiny, well,” she smiles as does Carmilla, “tinier than she was.”

The vampire shrugs and asks, “Bed or floor?”

“I'll lock the door so we can do the floor.”

Carmilla smiles. “Good answer, wolf.”

Danny raises off the bed and goes to lock the chain into the slider of the door. When she turns, the obsidian feline is now stretching languidly over the small puppy-kitten, its large paw patting Laura's bottom to slide her around, and Danny has to smile at that.

Taking off her own clothes, only tight knit clothes usually survived her transformation as it was more magic than anything but she still enjoyed sleeping in the nude, Danny places them on Laura's bed and cracks her bones.

Before long, Danny is able to control her howls this night, she stretches and marks the ground lightly with her claws. The great red wolf lies on the ground, making a complete circle between the beasts as her head is opposite Carmilla's, she looks down at the tired kitten and licks its head softly.

Maybe this thing with Carmilla and Laura was a good thing, Danny thinks. If there were more nights like this, little puppy-kitten Laura purring between them as their paws curl around her, she can never imagine missing them at all.

 


	2. Escapee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times Laura stays in the room.  
> The third time she doesn't.

Carmilla moves her nails across Laura's head, her other is scratching across the base of her dog ear. A smirk rises to her features when she holds a perfect cat ear at the heel of her palm while her nails skim across the pliable ear. Laura's eyes immediately lowered to half saucers and her purr thunders throughout the room with happiness. Yep, Carmilla thinks, that's the spot. She holds back a snicker when she sees the second lid of the puppy-kitten. It makes Laura look creepy as all get out, but Carmilla can only smile.

This is how it has been for some time. Laura has been this animal for three days now, Carmilla is not complaining in the least, and LaFontaine and even Perry have been trying their hardest to find a magical cure for her. It wasn't like Danny and Carmilla weren't trying, she thinks as she purrs along with the kitten, of course they are helping.

Helping keep Laura the happiest little beastie they can, that is.

Danny continuously brings soft food stuffs for Laura on a day to day bases, and the tall girl had even gone as far as to bring in a litter box after some prompting from Carmilla. The vampire wanted the litter box while Danny wanted to stretch Laura's tiny legs out in the open grassy terrain of the forest marking all along the campus. It was easy to decide as Perry had walked in on the argument and had immediately ordered them both down onto opposing beds as Laura zigzagged between her legs.

“As floor don I will have order,” she had exclaimed, her hands rising and falling in a strange motion. When the two supernaturals had sat she continued, “If anyone sees Laura like this, there will be a complete uprising! It's better for her to stay indoors. Is that understood?”

The two had nodded, one sullenly and the other with a roll of her eyes while reading a book. Perry had safely stepped over the playing Laura at her feet and left though she heard the two girls arguing all over again. But they had listened, at least.

The second day had been much easier. Danny had come by after her meeting with the Summer Society girls with soft food and a small fluffy bed in tow. The night passed swiftly, Carmilla and Danny only bickering slightly while Laura continued to wander aimlessly around her new space. She seemed to only retain the slightest of concepts, the faces of her friends and lovers and of how important her camera and computer were to her. She had tapped on the keyboard with one tiny paw before yipping like a dog and jumping on it joyfully.

It was Carmilla who pulled her off the first time, Danny following suit the second. Whenever Laura had regained her human form the girls were so not going to hear her ranting about having to buy an external keyboard because of a few broken keys. They would swiftly grab the puppy-kitten's stomach, swooping her into the air- she seemed to like it when Danny did it best, being so high had its privileges- and would dive bomb onto the bed with a playful growl.

This really was heaven, Carmilla thinks happily, watching as Laura's head falls slightly and rests her chin on the vampires chest.

Slowing her pace, the vampire glancing up at the time and sighs, visibly upset at the change of events.

“It's that time again,” she breaths, stopping her movements and looking into heartbroken hazel eyes. “I know,” Carmilla sighs as she folds Laura's small tail between her legs and holds her to her chest as she rises. “I gotta go to class. Not that it's needed,” she whispers more to herself than anything. It wasn't like she hadn't taken the course for a century at least. But if she failed out of the school, that would mean she wouldn't be able to live in student housing which, for the boys and girls who aren't paying attention, would mean no more Laura.

Hoisting herself from her comforter, Carmilla places the small animal down onto the soft surface and hovers over her as she grabs her bag. The vampire smiles as Laura falls backwards after trying to attack her dangling necklace. The kitten shakes its head, its small body curled slightly, and looks up to Carmilla with a tilt of its head.

_Do you have to go?_

“Don't give me that look,” she whines, playfully attacking Laura's stomach and smiling as the thing curls even more and bites her balled hand. “The wolf will be here soon and I'll be back in a few. Play with this while I'm gone,” she finishes, grabbing the corner of the yellow pillow between her fingers and trailing it over to the kitten.

When she knew Laura was happily, and distractedly, playing with the slight threads popping from around the pillow, she smoothly and silently left the room.

+++

Danny enters the room happily, her usual cans of soft food in tow, and she softly called, “Here little Laura. Here, girl.”

So having a girlfriend who had turned into an animal wasn't the weirdest thing she could have gone through. If she was being honest, she didn't much mind. The magical mishap was one of the cutest, and harmless, that could have happened to the girl and even though Danny was beyond exasperated with her girlfriend forever putting herself into danger, she still loved every part of her without question. If only more situations could result in happy cases like this one.

She jiggles the bag of food, her other hand behind her back, and coos, “I've gotta surprise for youuu.”

Danny hums to herself as she places the bag onto Laura's bed and immediately drops onto her hands and knees. It was usual for Laura to hide under a bed on any normal occasion- okay, so having your girlfriend turn into a mix between a dog and a cat was not on the 'usual' factor for college- it was highly _unusual_ for the kitten to not come to her immediately. Laura was the warmest thing in human form and even as a puppy-kitten she still retained her love. She'd run to anyone entering the room and beg for attention before the person had a chance to notice. It was pleasant to be friends with the floor don herself seeing as pets were strictly prohibited in the dorm, even if she wasn't really a... pet, and Danny had to thank Perry again once she saw her.

“Come on, Laur,” she called. “I got you a toy!”

The amazon moved the arm behind her back in front of her and tugged on the thing quickly. Immediately a small jingle resounds through the room as the pole she holds is attached to an elastic string, which then connects to a mouse look-a-like. The bell was encased in yarn to help the kitten's claws, and when Danny had seen it on a run off campus, she simply had to get it for Laura.

So where was the little thing?

“Laura?”

Danny looks around the room confused before blue orbs lock on the still opened door and her chin drops to her chest.

“Oh crap!”

+++

The heel of her palm is connected to Carmilla's chin, her eyes to half saucers in disinterest, as she sits in her Philosophy class of the day. Her attention was more on the birds chirping outside than on her professor who was pompously swaying at the front of the room as he passionately talked about the rise and fall of Plato and his studies. If only she could catch one to stop their incessant noises, she thinks as her brown orbs slink over to the happy things hopping around outside on a nearby tree. To any other student there was nothing there, nor could they hear a thing, seeing as the tree was ten feet away from the building erected in the quad.

Curse vampiric hearing, Carmilla thinks as her eyes narrow when a plump bird hops into view again. Of all the seats left in the class after being late, the only one happened to be in the back- which she didn't mind- next to the stupid window. Usually she could distract herself with one of her books, but she had forgotten to put it back in her bag before she left the room this afternoon. She'd have to take it out in the form of cuddles with Laura later for making her forget, she promised.

Or, ya know, she could do it right now.

Carmilla's head swivels to her left, away from the window, when a familiar and lovely small meow was heard. Whiskey orbs peered downward to behold the one thing that totally should not be here but was.

“Laura,” Carmilla whispers as she bends down quickly, faster than any human eye could see, and sweeps up the puppy-kitten in her hand. “What are you doing here?” she inquires as she bends slightly to speak to her girlfriend.

Laura simply shakes her head, a hind leg going up to scratch behind her ear, before looking up to Carmilla and meowing again followed by a comfortable purr. She slightly falls over while she had been scratching, making Carmilla's head bolt up to her professor to not burst out in laughter.

Damn this cuteness!

She wonders if Laura had been let out by Danny on accident, and her brow furrows as she allows Laura to gnaw on her knuckle to keep her distracted. Carmilla is alone at the back of class, and if a student decided to look back they would not be able to see the discomfort seeping its way throughout her being. It wasn't like she cares if anyone saw her with the animal, but she ran the risk of her professor taking Laura away from her, demanding the rule of no pets in the school as law.

Carmilla would rather not break a collarbone today. She seethes a little at that, Laura really was rubbing off on her.

Swiftly placing her paper in her bag, she had to make it seem she was participating at least, Carmilla looks to Laura and says, “Sorry about this, cupcake!” and scoots the little thing into her bag before zipping it quickly. She lets a small opening for breath to form between the zipper and Carmilla raises from her seat and walks to the doorway.

Uncaring that all eyes were on her.

+++

“At least you texted this time!” Danny says after catching a breath as she walks through the door and closes it.

Carmilla looks up at the new arrival and shrugs. “I just didn't want you dying from exhaustion from running around campus looking for this one.” She points to Laura, now playing with the forgotten toy on the floor.

Danny rushes fingers through her hair and sighs with content. “Thanks for thinking about me then.” She shrugs, brushing off Carmilla's roll of the eyes, and looks to Laura. The quick text of 'Laura's here at the dorm. Don't die, Amazon' was a thankful one and Danny wonders if Carmilla really has changed. “Where'd you find her?”

“She somehow knew where my class was. Bypassed any and all; she's a stealthy one.”

“She's that,” Danny agrees, lowering down and petting Laura gently. “I think she was waiting by the door for me to come in. Bolted when I opened it.”

Carmilla shrugs but smiles. “She's a smart cutie, I'll give her that.”

She looks up to Laura's bed and smiles broadly. “She likes the bed I got her.” When Carmilla does not answer her, she looks to the girl sprawled out on her bed. “I told you she'd love it.”

“No,” Carmilla sighs, disinterest seeping into her features for the second time that day, “I ruffle it around to make you feel good, Xena.”

Danny puffs up her cheeks and proclaims, “She loves it,” before picking Laura up and placing her in the bed. She smiles and nods her head as Laura, now with the toy forgotten even though she clung to it harshly, kneads the pillow-y surface.

Carmilla gets off her bed, passes the room quickly, and grabs Laura by the scruff of her neck. “She likes it here,” she says, plopping Laura down onto the yellow pillow.

Eyes narrow and up Danny goes, hooking a hand around Laura's spine and placing her back into her bed. A slight growl escapes Carmilla as she snatches Laura back, by the scruff again, and places her on the bed.

 _Nope. Totally hasn't changed._ “I'm so through with you, Dead Girl,” Danny growls, her eyes flaring gold.

“So intimidating,” Carmilla feigns fright before her own orbs devolve into a darker hue.

It isn't long before the two girls have changed to their primal states, grabbing Laura this way and that in their mouths, and stalk her over to their independent beds. Laura has only a small smidgen of time to paw into her new surrounding before she is immediately lifted up, either by the arch of her back or her neck, and placed in a familiar but new location. She enjoys both, it seems as she sniffs happily before kneading the surroundings, but like most things in her small world it cannot last.

The puppy-kitten purrs the entire time, either oblivious to the werewolf and panther pissing contest or simply not caring, no one knows.

Laura has just placed a paw on Carmilla's nose as the panther goes to grab her off Danny's bed when the door opens suddenly, frightening the two girls without warning.

“Oh my god,” Perry yips, her hands rising to her mouth after witnessing two large beasts that should seriously not be there. (Or real, actually.)

“Whoa, now that's cool,” LaFontaine remarks, eyes wide in wonder at the supernatural beings in the room.

The air around the two twist and churns before their human forms are witnessed by the two pair of friends. Danny is scratching her head in embarrassment and Carmilla simply looks to the two new guests.

“Doesn't anyone know how to knock!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bonus was Danny and Carm carrying little Laura from bed to bed. And it's such a small part, but I hope you still found the cuteness involved. I'm dying over the cute.


	3. Food Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good thing I'm not the one in trouble again,” they remarked to Laura.

Laura is purring loudly as LaFontaine rubs their fingers across her throat delicately. Her eyes are closed and her tongue keeps darting out to lick her nose. They tilted their head down and whistled out a breath while their eyes darted to a furiously pacing Perry scolding what could have been two children on the opposite bed.

“Good thing I'm not the one in trouble again,” they remarked to Laura, who gave simple purrs in response.

“And furthermore,” Perry exclaims, her slippers wearing the floor thin, “what on earth do you think you're doing changing into your-” she suddenly stops and motions to the two girls instead, “-with the door unlocked! Are you trying to get expelled? I can't even think about it if a girl has to come to me for therapy lessons and hot chocolate from what she's seen in this room.”

Perry folds her arms but then immediately places clasped fists on her hips. The two girls are all but silent. “Well,” she prompts, her tone becoming definite.

“Maybe if girls were to _knock_ ,” Carmilla begins but is stopped short by a hard elbow in her side. This prompts her to roll her eyes and plaster on a far from sincere smile. “It won't happen again.”

“Yeah,” Danny chimes, “it won't happen again. One time thing. Totally not happening.”

Perry looks to both girls with a stern glare before turning and giving a smile that could rival any kindness in the world to LaFontaine and Laura. “Sweety, how is she doing?”

LaFontaine raises a thumb up. “Perfect, boss. She's a trooper, not scared in the least.” Laura seems to want to agree with LaF's words by a happy gurgled meow.

The girl sighs after smiling at how cute the animal is. “Good. I'd hate for her to remember all of this if she ever turns back to normal.”

Carmilla and Danny's ears prick up. “What do you mean-” Danny asks.

“If she _ever_ turns back to normal?” Carmilla finishes.

Perry's back straightens more than it was, making the participants in the room think it'd break from the tension, before she shrugs a 'sorry' to LaFontaine as they groan silently and smack their hand in their face.

The floor don turns and fidgets with her fingers while she says, “Well, um, it's not a big possibility or anything. But, well...”

“Let's face it folks,” LaFontaine blissfully saves their girlfriend, “it's been two weeks since Laur's been zapped by the chimera spell and we haven't had much luck trying to figure it out. There could be all sorts of things happening to her brain percentage, bodily functions, and-”

“Cut the crap,” Carmilla cuts in, as she always did when it was anyone but Laura speaking to her.

LaFontaine sighs, they really hated it when it was anyone but Perry cutting them off but continues, “If we don't find the spell or reversal potion to turn her back, Laura may be stuck like this forever.”

“It's not so bad,” Perry says cheerfully, cutting through the silence thickened in the air, “At least she's rather adorable this way, right?”

Her psychotic chipper tone did nothing for Danny or Carmilla and they both sit there, arms crossed, and faces stern.

“Um Perr,” LaFontaine whispers, getting worried about their girlfriends nervous twitch. When she turned they say, “Maybe we should go back to the room and make some cake or something.”

Perry's face immediately lights up and she almost bounces with the new thought. “That sounds like a wonderful idea!” She turns back to the two as she picks Laura up gingerly and holds her to her chest. “I'm giving her back to you, but if I see you two at each others throats again I'm going to take her to my room and that'll be the end of it! Is that understood?”

They can only grumble a response.

+++

Danny is left in the room alone with the puppy-kitten. Carmilla has class, she'd rather not go to she claimed over and over again before leaving Laura with a quick nose to nose departure, and Danny has pushed her Summer Society meeting with her girls back a couple days. The recent events left her feeling drained and she wondered how long it'd take LaFontaine to find the serum or spell to turn Laura back into her rightful form.

It wasn't that Danny minded little Laura running around and getting into things. It was just that she would like her girlfriend to actually be, well, bipedal.

Her cornflower blue eyes scan the dorm room, they had been wandering much like her mind across the ceiling, and they stop on a strangely moving refrigerator door. Removing her hand from her locks, she rises from the bed slowly and has a peek.

One small paw is waddling in the air as the other firmly holds her on top of the small slide out tray. Her nose and whiskers moves with every sniff, her furry cheek scratches against a sealed bag of grapes, and she meows as Danny moves to the fridge and looks down at her.

“What are you doing in here?” the girl inquires, her hand on top of the small fridges door. _And how did you get it open?_

She is greeted with another meow before Laura nips at the bag of grapes.

“Laur, you can't eat those,” she says with a smile covering her features. The little kitten doesn't seem to understand as she looks up then back down, then up again with a tilt of her head.

“Meow!” she purrs, her waddling paw now places over the bag of grapes as if to claim them as hers, which in fact were.

“Okay,” Danny replies, swooping up the puppy-kitten in her arms and shuts the door with a heel.

Laura latches onto Danny's shoulders with a paw as if to hug the girl, and she has to smile at that. Plopping back down onto the bed, Danny rubs her eyes tiredly before looking down at Laura, who is also sporting half saucers.

“A nap seems to be warranted, babe.”

“Meow...”

“Took the words right outta my mouth.”

+++

“I know we want Laura back to human again,” Carmilla's purring voice rang into Danny's deep dreams and she was pulled from them instantly, “but this could actually kill her in her current form.”

Danny's groggy eyes look to Carmilla, who is standing near the closet looking toward the 'kitchen' with her fingers clasped tightly around her bag. Her mouth opens to ask the most prominent question on her lips, 'why', but as she glances to where Carmilla is looking, her mouth clamps shut quickly and she is on her feet in seconds.

“Oh my god,” she cries, going over to the opened fridge. “How did you get in there again!”

“Again,” Carmilla breathes, throwing her bag onto her bed with perfect aim over Danny's head. “She got into it before and you didn't think to lock it up?”

“How can you lock a fridge! She shouldn't have been able to get into it anyways.”

Danny's slender hands are hovering over what looked to be a sleeping kitten curled around an opened, and all but devoured, package of grapes.

“Just to be clear,” Carmilla's voice is next to Danny's ear, making her shiver, “she's still alive right?”

“Y-yeah,” Danny clears her throat, “of course she is. Her mind is still her, just her body is different, or that's how LaF described it.”

“So she wouldn't do anything our Laura wouldn't,” Carmilla pondered, her delicate fingers brushing over soft fur and hooks around the curled tail. “She'll have a stomach ache, that's for sure.”

“Probably should get her to the bed then.”

Carmilla's eyes flashed with something unrecognizable to Danny, but her voice is soft and that's all that matters. “Put her in your fort on her bed. Can't afford her getting into another package. Or worse,” she says looking back to the opened fridge, “her apples.”

Danny obeys, a small smile on her features at the girls words, and picks up the kitten with ease before laying it gently in the middle of the bed.

“Care to join us?” Danny asks softly, rivaling Carmilla's spoken words.

She smiles as she stares down at the grapes, making sure to keep such an emotion far from visible to the Were behind her. Turning, all traces gone but for a smirk, Carmilla responds, “I guess I can manage it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to be a bit longer, but I'm hoping to actualize the thief bit in the next chapter to an unsuspecting Carmilla.


End file.
